A New Beginning for the SRU
by Poxifill
Summary: Its first day for Dani and she doesn't know what to do with everyone around her not showing much support.She will soon learn what it is like to have a family to call her own. She will have to face the guilt that comes with the job. Post "one wrong move"
1. Meet the Crew

_**A/N:**__** Ok so after grueling hours of writing and grammar I think I finally have it where I like it. I promise not to make these A/Ns not too long so you can read. Just want to say thank you sooooo much to rgs38 for all of their help in writing this. I hope you can still help me with future stories when I need them! **_

"Dani, you're here!" Greg exclaimed as she walked towards him. It was early on a Monday morning. With her jacket, duffel bag, and coffee in hand, she made her way to where Greg was standing. He walked with her to the conference room where a mild stack of papers sat. She sat down her coffee and duffel bag as he took a seat at the head of the table she decided that she would sit to his left.

"Do they know that I start today? God Greg I am so nervous." She said with a frown. "It'll be ok. Just be yourself and have fun. One thing to warn you about though is that as you know Lou died and everyone is upset about it. To make matters worse you are taking his spot. Just show them what kind of kick-ass woman you really are!" He said as he looked down at his papers. "Thanks that really helps Greg. Just add to the nervousness." She rolled her eyes.

It was hard for Greg to believe that she was sitting here with him. Not as the little girl who was always getting into trouble, but as his coworker. She was like the daughter he never had. He hadn't seen her in over five years, from the last time she stood here asking for his help. Next thing he knows she is sitting interviewing with Commander and himself. She had really grown in the last five years and he was impressed beyond anyone would ever imagine.

They sat in silence for a while until Commander Holleran came in to talk with her. She was gone for a while as the rest of the team filed in. Greg swore that Spike looked worse everyday. Greg was stalling because he wanted to formally introduce the team to Dani and vice versa. The team sat in their usual places waiting for further instructions. There were a few conversations going on but none that Spike took part in. Greg felt bad for the man especially since he had lost his best friend. Greg hoped that he and Dani would become very close.

Just then Dani walked in slowly. Greg stood up and walked over to her. He took her by the arm and pushed her in front of the team. "As everyone knows we have been looking for a new member of our team and as I mentioned on Friday, we finally have found one. Everyone this is Danilla Mona." He smiled as he made eye contact with all of his teammates. "Hello everyone, I am Danilla Mona. Please call me Dani though. I just moved here from New York where I worked homicide for five years. I know that the circumstances of the job are different than my old job but I hope that I can make a valuable person to your team. I understand what it is like to lose someone close to you and I know how hard it can be to cope but I hope that you can let me join as an equal person. And please don't go easy on me." She smiled warmly as she looked at her new teammates.

_**A/N:**__** I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Trust me there is more to come. Please let me know what you think and any way that I can make this better! **___


	2. A Talk With Boss

_**A/N**__**: Ok so I am sooo sorry to keep all of you waiting. It has been so hot here and to make matters worse using my computer makes me even hotter. Thank god for air conditioner! This may officially be my favorite chapter. (maybe) Please enjoy and do not forget to review! Would love to hear from you!**_

Greg heard faint clicking of heals in the distance, slowly they got louder. It was thirty minutes after team one's shift had ended. Everyone had gone home except for him or so he thought. As he looked up from his pile of paper work, he saw Dani standing in the doorway.

"Hey" she simply said as she walked in.

"Hey Dani. How do you think your first day went?" he asked as he put his pen down.

"It felt as if I have been run over by a truck one hundred and ten times. On top of that everyone is giving me the silent treatment."

"I don't think it was that bad."

"Oh really? You were the only one who even talked to me all day. I even tried talking to Spike and he just looked at me as if I belonged in a mental facility. Do I really talk that bad? I mean I know that I have an Italian accent but is it so thick you can barely understand me?"

"No of course not! You have to remember that Spike just lost his best friend and to make matters worse your taking his spot. Just give him some time he will come around."

Greg noticed something else was wrong as she moved towards the window. He got up and walked over to where she was standing. He studied her for a couple of seconds trying to decipher her body language. But this was different. She wasn't giving him very much of anything to work with. He knew why too. As a detective himself he knew that when on the job you were trained not to let your emotions interfere with the job. But sometimes it was harder than it looked. She did a good job with her emotions though. That's what made her a great addition to the team (even if the rest of the team didn't know it yet)

"What's wrong Dani? Is it the team?"

"No it's not the team. It's my dad. We had a fight before I came to Toronto."

"What about?" It surprised him that she was opening up to him.

"This job… the city… and my home. He told me not to move here and accept this job because my family and friends are there. I told him that it was my life and I would do what I wanted with it. And then it kind of took a bad turn…"

"Dani your dad is the world to you. And you're the world to him. Don't let yourself forget that. Talk to your father work this out talk to him,

Make him understand that this won't be a bad thing. I can talk to Richard to reassure him if you want."

"Wow Greg, you got better at this advice thing…"

" Negotiations."

"That figures. Listen Greg I am going to go home. I need to help Adam unpack; I cannot make him do all the hard lifting. I may call my dad too. Want to meet for coffee tomorrow morning?"

"Sure sounds good… Timmy's 7:30?"

"Ok I'll be there. Have a good night Greg. Thanks for everything." She said as she patted his shoulder.

"You too, Dani."

She turned and walked out the door. He looked out onto the streets of Toronto before turning to watch Dani pull out her phone. In a soft tone he heard Dani say " Hey Dad, its me."

_**A/N**__: __**Ok so there is chapter two. Let me know what you think I would love to hear from you! More to come soon. Again thanks to rgs38 for all of their wisdom and help in the making of this story. **___


	3. Meet Adam

_**Hello there! So I am so sorry about the delay with this. I have been extremely busy with school and my community band groups. Thank you to everyone for reading this and staying patient with me. Huge shout out to **__**rgs38**__** for all of the hard work that you put into my story with grammar and all of the great suggestions, and to **__**Mistress Nix**__** for keeping me motivated!**_

Twenty minutes later Dani reached home. It was starting to rain and she felt that things were turning south. She walked in the door to find Adam in the kitchen unpacking. She did not feel like talking but there was nothing she could do. One way or another he would get it out of her.

They had been dating since senior year of high school. Everyone thought they made a great couple because of how well they worked together. When they got into college Adam began to notice differences in how she was acting. They were not bad differences either. In that time, it seemed that Adam had become a pro at reading Dani. He had always tried to get her to open up more to him but she had always laughed it off, ultimately not giving up much information for him to help her with.

"Hey honey, I didn't even hear you come in how was your day?" Adam asked, as he looked up from the box that he was unpacking.

"Don't ask. Hand me that box honey." Dani frowned as she moved towards to pile of boxes that laid on the island.

"No way Dan. You have to relax. I have this all under control." He said sweetly as his soft and caring eyes searched hers.

"NOOOO…. I want to help. Mister if you think your going to get away with doing it all by yourself you are so wrong…." She faded out as he looked at her sympathetically.

"Dan, go get a shower or something." She stared at him with her stubborn glare. "I have this. Dan I love you but sometimes you get a little grumpy when things do not go the way you want them to. So that Is why I am not going to ask about your day because I don't want you to tare my head off." He smirked as she walked over and punched him playfully.

She turned on her heels and walked back into the hallway. Once dropping her stuff in the bedroom she walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of gap sweat pants and an NYPD sweatshirt. Her feet padded across the wood floor as she made her way to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom she turned the water on. It was turned on so it was as hot as it could get. She turned towards the mirror and looked at the bags that had formed under her eyes. Suddenly she remembered the conversation that she had had with her father.

"_Hey dad it's me." She said into the phone as she made her way towards the elevator. She heard him sigh on the other line. "What dani?" He had asked she felt as if she had just been slapped in the face. The irritation was visible. After today all she wanted to d was crawl up in his arms and fall asleep. She knew though that after their fight that it would take a while to crawl up with him._

_ "Dad I am sorry. I should have understood. I just… I … I don't know." She found herself on the verge of tears. _

_ "Dani, I understand you need some space and your own freedom. Ok? I get that but I don't want you to end up dead because you try to help someone who is ungreatful and would rather shoot off their anger. What do you think would happen to me? Or your friends? We need you in our lives. You take up such a big part in our lifes. I cant imagine my life without you." _

_ "Dad, I love you. Greg is here and he will try his hardest to keep me out of trouble. I will be careful, I promise. __**Ascolta me,**__ dad, I will be careful._

_ "Ok, just make sure you call me tomorrow morning. This conversation isn't over. I love you good night."_

_**Buona Notte. Grazie, dad."**_

After thirty six minutes Dani knew she should get of the shower now or she would be pulled out by Adam. After she was dressed she walked towards the kitchen.

"Adam, don't bother calling for pizza. I am just going to bed. See you in the morning." She said as she kissed him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. Good night."

Good night sweetheart."

_**TA DA! So that was chapter three… I am going to try my hardest to update quickly as for I have an outline for my next story already! So why don't you hit that button down there and let me know what you think! More to come soon. **_


	4. Coffee Break?

_**Ok so here is chapter four. I learned yesterday from a reader that it is a little boring. I already had this typed so I am going to stick with this and then next chapter will be a little more exciting. I promise next chapter will be better just please stick with me. Huge thanks to Mistress Nix who is awesome when it comes to writing. **____** Please review! Enjoy this chapter and more to come later.**_

Greg sat at a table near the window with his coffee in hand. _Where in the world is Dani?_ He thought as he looked out the window. Just then, he saw a strawberry blond bouncing through the crowds. He knew instantly that it was Dani. He smiled to himself as his assumptions were corrected. Dani was pulling her strawberry blond hair into a ponytail. Her cheeks were a bright pink and her icy blue eyes were glued to her phone. He could not see it but he knew that is what she was looking at.

"Hey Greg, sorry I am late. You would not believe the traffic around here." Dani said as she walked in the door. Greg saw as she pocketed her phone.

"That's alright. Would you rather drive in the Toronto traffic or New York traffic?" He asked as she set her coat down.

"Oh! That is easy… New York. I did not have a car in New York. Actually that's Adams car."

"Really, no car in New York? I thought Richard would have gotten you one when you turned sixteen, seeing that you have your license and all."

"I never really wanted a car. I mean when I was at the precinct I had the service car but nothing like my own personal car."

"That makes sense. So how is your dad?"

"Thanks, he's ok I guess." She said as they brought her coffee. "He is still upset about me moving."

"Did you talk to him last night?"

"Yea, but we didn't talk long he was with Kate."

"Kate?"

"Oh yea you probably don't remember her. Kate Bunkum? She is my best friend."

"Oh Katie! It has been a long time since I saw her last. How is she doing?"

"She is ok. She has to deal with my dad though. She has been working like crazy lately since I left the 14th."

Greg knew dani and Kate where close. They went to school together in college and from what he knew; they worked together in New York too. Kate was much like dani her parents were divorced and her father died in a car crash when she was five. She did not ever really get to know him. He looked over towards her and saw that she had become quiet.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked as he looked over towards her.

"Huh? Oh yea I am fine. Greg, was dad right?"

"About what?"

"What he said, about what would happen if I was killed or injured so bad that I was practically crippled? How all the people I love would blame their selves for everything that happened? I keep asking myself if it is worth it."

"Dani, when you came to me after you got the job offer, do you remember what you asked?"

"Yea, 'is it really right for me?"

"And I said that it was perfect. That you could be a great insight to the job. I asked you if you were sure that this was something you wanted to do. And you sa-"

"I am sure. There isn't anything else in the world I would rather do."

"Exactly. So don't let him guilt you into coming back home because your scared of what _may _happen."

Just then, her phone buzzed. "Katie says dads up and that he is going on and on about the job." She laughed

Greg looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:35. "We have to get going. Its 7:35 right now and we have to be at the S.R.U. at 8."

"Ok sounds good." She said as her phone started ringing. The tune that she had on her phone was very familiar to him.

"Is that Skyscraper by Train?"

"Yea. Hello?"

Greg put his jacket on and threw his trash away as he made his way towards the door. As he looked back, he noticed that Dani was right behind him. _We really need to get her a hat. _He thought to himself as he smiled as she let her strawberry blond hair out of the ponytail that she had just recently put it in.

As he got into his car, he saw dani drop her keys on the sidewalk. What caught his eye was that a man near by picked them up for her. It was not the deed the man did but the simple fact that he acted as if he knew her. She was too caught up in her phone call to even notice his look. Maybe he was just being kind. Was that too strange? Soon she was in her car and pulling into the street. _Time to start the day; I hope it goes better than yesterday. _He thought as he pulled out behind her.


	5. Negotiations, Secrets, and Admirers

_**A/N:**__** Ok so there will be a little action in this chapter. It's the longest chapter ever! Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Also huge thanks to Mistress Nix for the awesome advice in the making of this story.**_

The workday wasn't any more productive than the last. The only thing different was that Wordy and Ed talked to her more. This made her very suspicious; _did Greg say something to them?_ She wondered to herself. They did more training exercises and worked with Dani on negotiation. Everything seemed fine until Greg announced after lunch break that Dani would be working with Spike to learn how to use the database and how to access the records. Spike seemed to be avoiding her. She did not mind working with him because she had good work ethic. The problem was that she was replacing Lou, who was Spike's best friend. Greg had told her that he was going to hate her at first.

As she got her computer out, she eyed Spike. He seemed to be avoiding her too because he was at the other end of the table. She hoped this would have been an opportunity to break the ice, but the way things were going right now, there wasn't much hope.

"Spike," she sighed, "Lets get this out in the open. I am sorry about Lou. It was a tragedy. I am not here to try to replace him in any way other than work wise."

_What the hell? _He thought to himself._ She has no right to be here. There is no way I will work with her openly. She does not know anything. NOTHING! And to hear her say Lou's name makes me sick. How could Greg let her join? She does not belong nor will she ever belong._ He resented her, to come in, take Lou's place, and act as if nothing is weird around. She did not show one ounce of guilt of replacing someone so valuable to the team. He hated her but didn't want to show it because of Greg. Dani, nah, he didn't care about her feelings. She was so chipper and upbeat that he thought she actually needed to be knocked down a couple pegs. Everything she said pissed him off. It was like a fire that burned at the pit of his stomach every time she talked.

"Ok I know what its like to lose someone close to you. What its like to deal with the pain, the grief that seems to take over your life. You have to find someone and something to share your grief with or else you will explode."

_What ever! You don't know what its like to watch someone close to you die._ He thought.

"Spike don't hate me because of this. We are professionals who work in one of Toronto's most elite task forces. Do not let the past hold you back. **Per favore.**"

That caught his attention! She saw his jaw clench as he gritted his teeth together. She thought he would say something but nothing was said. _She's Italian? Does she know that I am? God, she's a disgrace to the Italian name._

"Morgan, sweetheart, you don't want to do this. Don't let him destroy your life because of the mistakes he makes." Dani negotiated to a scared young girl holding a gun at the older man's left temple. Wordy stood guarding her towards the left with a shield and his side arm. Jules was to the right and was holding a much bigger gun.

"He has no right to live. He raped me. Did you know that?" she cried.

"Honey he will get what comes to him. You just have to put the gun down so we can help you." Dani took a step forward.

"Don't_ get too close Dani, your doing great!" _Greg coached as he watched from a distance.

"Why should I, huh? So they can shoot me." She gestured towards Wordy and Jules. "I have been to so many foster homes, they say they love you but then they treat you like crap. I am through. No more!"

"Morgan, I know what its like to be sent to the broken homes, the mound of lies you have to deal with before you leave again. It's horrible I know"

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP! You don't know what its like to be thrown away by

Your shitty excuse of a mother just so she could be with her boyfriend."

"_Boss she's escalating." _Sam's voice came over the earpiece.

"_Ok Ed, stand by."_

"Just listen to her Morgan!" the man who was held hostage yelled

"Sir, please be quiet." Wordy instructed

"AHHHH ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Morgan screamed as she shifted the gun off the hostage and aimed it at Dani.

_"Boss…"_ Sam warned

"GO TO HELL!" she screamed as she tightened her grip.

"_SCORPIO!" _Greg's voice was heard with urgency.

Everything was in slow motion after the gunshot rung out. The girl fell as the impact of the bullet hit her. Dani walked over to check her pulse, but after not finding anything, she stood up and walked out of the room. Once outside she turned to see SIU lead Sam to the car that waited to take him downtown. She looked over to see the paramedics put a sheet over Morgan's now lifeless body. She felt sick. She could feel her teammates' eyes on her.

As she turned around Wordy smiled at her, "Are you ok?" She walked over towards the SUVs and unloaded her gun. After she did that, she climbed into the passenger seat and unplugged her radio that connected her to the rest of her teammates. She could not imagine what Sam was going through right now. After what happened today, she was glad she was less lethal.

Soon Greg was sitting in the driver's seat. "Dani I know it's hard." Ten minutes later, they were going down the highway. They sat silent for what seemed to be forever, when suddenly Dani felt the urge to get out of the truck. She felt that the walls were closing in on her.

"Greg, can you pull over?" she asked as she released her seat belt.

"Why? Is everything ok?" He asked as he slowed down a little.

"Greg please just let me out."

"Dani there is no where to 'let you out'."

"Just pull over please."

"Fine." He sighed as he pulled over to the side of the road.

Before Greg could even put the SUV into park, she was out of it. He thought that maybe she was having a panic attack but she was showing very different signs. Her signs were showing that she was claustrophobic, but she had never been before, so he thought. He walked around to the passenger side of the SUV as Wordy's voice came over the headset.

"Hey boss, I saw you pull over is everything ok?"

"Yea we're ok Dani is reacting to her first negotiation. Spike, Ed, Jules, and Wordy meet us back at the SRU. We are going to be a few minutes."

"Copy." Spike, Jules, and Ed said in unison.

"I'm right behind you boss." Wordy informed as he pulled up behind the first SUV.

Dani sat in the middle of a deserted field, her hair blew wildly in the wind. Her mind focused on her breathing, which was starting to settle. She did not understand what was happening. She was not claustrophobic so why did she show signs now? It did not make sense to her.

"Is she ok?" Wordy asked as he leaned back against the black SUV.

"I sure hope so. I was confused because she was hyperventilating. At first, I thought maybe she was having a panic attack, but it's just not right. She isn't claustrophobic; it even said so in her files." Greg sighed.

"Its her way of dealing with it." Wordy shrugged.

"Alright I am going to go talk to her."

Greg started walking slowly to where Dani sat in the field. He watched her body language as he neared her. She seemed to be calming down.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked as he went around her.

"Yea, I think." She sighed.

"What's going on I didn't know that you were claustrophobic."

"I'm not, I don't know what happened. I just had to get out of there."

Greg nodded; he knew what it was like to work with your first negotiation. "Dani, you did a hell of a job out there. You were great out there. You made a connection, and a good one at that. You tried all you could to save her. Personally, for the first time in the field for you that was good. You will get better too."

Dani knew he was right. He knew her more than anyone ever would. She told him everything. The past five years without him had been dark. She couldn't contact him without being in trouble. She was sure that she had disappointed him a few times in the last 14 years. The first time she got in trouble was when she had turned 15. She had started dating Grison. She thought it was very mature to date someone who was three years older than you were. They were good together for a while but soon she had seen the real Grison. He was a dealer and a drunk. She started sliding in her grades and when her dad had asked her to do something she lost it. It was also the first time she ever held a gun. She never shot anyone but she was asked to hold it while her boyfriend beat the crap out of someone. It never fit right in her hands and still doesn't. She got over the feeling of holding a strange object when she went to NYU.

Greg noticed that it was starting to get dark out and decided that they should get back to the SRU. "Hey Dani, its getting dark out, lets head back to the SRU we still have to debrief."

"Sounds good I just want to go home."

Soon they were back on the road and heading towards the SRU.

Later on after debrief "Hey Dani what do you plan on doing tonight?" Greg asked as she picked her bag up on the way out the door.

"I'm not sure, Adam has to work so I will be all alone tonight." She sighed

"What does Adam do for a living?"

"He is a doctor at St. Michael's. He has a night shift tonight so I will be home alone."

"Want to grab something to eat?"

"Nah, I think I am going to go rest. It's been a tough day today."

"Ok. Hey before you leave did you see the man that gave you your keys to you after you dropped them?"

"You saw him too? He creped me out. I don't know where I have seen him before but he just looked so familiar."

"I thought so too. Oh well maybe it was a mistaken identity."

"I hope. Good night Greg."

"Good night, Dani. Go home and enjoy your night. See you bright and early tomorrow?"

"Yea," she laughed, "Bright and early."

As she made her way towards her car, her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number so she hit ignore. When she was in her car, she listened to the voice mail and got scared.

"_Daniela, I hope you enjoy your new job. If you don't I guess we will just have to fix that, wont we? I am calling to say you look like your mother. I hope that Greg enjoys your presence because you will not be there for long. Make sure you ask him about November 31. The year your mother died. I had something to do with that. Oh, Christian says hello by the way. Don't miss me too much, and if you do just be careful when you drive home. Wouldn't want to end up dead already would we?" _the voice on the phone cackled. The cackle sent goose bumps up her arms.

_How does this person know about my mom?_ Dani questioned herself as she started her car up. Something wasn't working right though she could tell. Suddenly her "over heated engine" light popped on. _Impossible!_ She thought. _It's like 20 degrees outside!_ Next thing she knows her engine fails. _Odd…_ she thinks as she gets out of the driver's seat. She shuts the door behind her and walks back towards the SRU building.

She found Greg sitting at the table with a stack of paperwork beside him.

"Hey I thought you went home." He said as he looked up from his papers.

"Uh, my car isn't working right. Can I catch a ride home with you?"

"Of course. What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Listen to this voice mail." She handed him her phone.

Greg's face started to turn white. "Who called you?"

"I don't know it was restricted. Greg what happened November 31, 1997? What could this possibly have to do with my mom?

_**A/N:**__** CLIFF HANGER! **____** ok so you know what to do. Hit that little button down there and let me know what you think. This was originally was going to be two chapters but the first one was just excessively short. This is better! **_


	6. The Plan

_**A/N**__**: Hey guys, this is going to be a short chapter because I think that it will tie the story in. As always thanks to the fantastic Mistress Nix for their help.**_

"Are you sure it worked?" Mark whispered as he and his friend walked down the sidewalk towards an old factory.

"Heck yea! You should have seen her face when I called her. She turned whiter than a ghost." Raymond replied.

"Wait, you watched her as you called? Ray, we could get into serious trouble. Christian wanted us to stay away from her. We can't just walk up and kidnap her. It wouldn't go unnoticed if she just randomly disappeared. It's bad enough that she saw you this morning anyway. We can't get to sloppy with this. There is too much money involved. We screw this up and we end up in jail with Christian. Only then he can kick our ass."

"I know what I am doing. Don't be so paranoid."

"How can you be all relaxed about this? What about the boyfriend?"

"We just kill him too. Christian said to do whatever it took to get to Daniela, and so far its working."

"I wish I never even agreed to this." Mark shifted as he hugged his coat tighter to him.

"Dude, it's too late to back out now. We have a debt to pay for Christian. She saw excessively too much when her mom died. That is how Christian ended up in jail in the first place. Now we have to finish the job so when they retry him she can't be a witness."

"Ugh! I am going to disappear for a while after this job is over." Mark sighed as he opened the door to the factory.

"I have to go call Christian and let him know step two is done and ask when we proceed with the next step."

_**An Hour Later….**_

"Greg please just tell me what is so important about this date? Why would someone be so interested in that day?" Dani pleaded as they made their way towards her house.

"Dani that was a dark part of my life that I never want to look at again. I don't know why this day is so important…" he faded out.

"Greg… This is important."

"Dani I know it's important, but I don't really remember anything significant from that day." He said as he pulled up into her driveway.

"Fine. I get it. Good night, Greg." She said as she got out of the car.

"Good night Dani." He managed to say as she shut the door.

After he was sure that she got in ok without any surprises or anything, he backed out of her driveway. He felt bad for her. He knew that she just wanted to know what November 30 had to do with her mother. When it came to her mom she was always very sensitive, and he could always see w

**Mean while inside Dani's house…**

After Dani locked her door, she turned on the kitchen light. As she did, she noticed a letter and a rose sitting on the counter. She hurried over to it to find that the rose had a black ribbon with a piece of jewelry on it. Her through started to close up. This piece of jewelry was familiar to her. She had seen it many times when she was little. There was a note underneath the rose, too. The note read…

_ Your mother always liked roses. It's too bad that she can't wear that ring anymore. We all know that her favorite color was the aqua marine. Make sure to watch where your side arm lies wouldn't want that going off now would we? November 30 is not about the trial either. Greg made a very bad mistake that you get to pay for now. Always remember that we are watching you… ENJOY YOUR ROSE! _

Dani dropped the rose and ring on the counter as she started to freak out. She grabbed her phone and headed back out the door. She dashed down the street faster than she ever had, even when she was in pursuit of a killer. She soon was on the subway heading uptown towards the hospital. She knew that Adam was working a late shift but she would stay there if she had to.

**Greg's Apartment…**

_ How could I not tell Dani about November 30? I mean it was the first time I met Christian. Wasn't such a happy meeting either. Maybe he is who is freaking Dani out. However, that can't be possible because he is in jail. I am the reason he got a life sentence. Nevertheless, it was for Dani's wellbeing. _He thought as he sat down in his couch. _I just need some sleep it's been a really crazy day…_

__**Old Shoe Factory…**

"Ok Mark, its all set. Thursday at 9 am we start to take pictures and find out where she is at all times. We can never let her out of our sight. Christian is sending someone who just got out of prison to help us." Raymond informed

"Sounds like a plan. What will we do about Greg? He seems too close to Daniela." Mark replied

"That is a problem… we will cross that hurtle when the new guy gets here."

"Do you think she got her package yet?"

"I hope."

_**A/N:**__** There is chapter six… hope you enjoyed it. There is more to come soon. Make sure you leave a review for me so I can see what you think!**_


	7. Problems?

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the delay… I have to say writers block really sucks… I started this chapter on the 12th of October and I am just now finishing it… Thank you everyone for the AWESOME reviews and to Mistress Nix and Andorian Ice Princess for all of your guys help and for keeping me motivated… You have no idea how much I appreciate it. I also found it really ironic because when I was typing the first few paragraphs I had my radio on and the song that came on just happened to be "Down" by Jason Walker. It's a really powerful song and ultimately set the mood for me. One more thing I must apologize in advance for street names. I didn't have internet when I typed the paragraphs where the name is so I just made up names. (Because I am not Canadian) Please enjoy! **_

Spike sat in the locker room on a cold Monday morning. The rest of the guys were already in the conference room waiting for instructions on what they would be doing. It was really quiet; but all Spike could hear was the sound of his own breathing and his thoughts that drowned everything else out. He sat on a bench facing his locker, which was right next to his dear friend Lou's. Spike felt angry about everything that had happened that tragic day so many days ago. Spike looked down at his hands to find that he was crushing the picture of him and Lou. _"God Lou, why did you have to do that? If I could have went back in time I would have rather it be me in your spot. Buddy I really miss you. This new girl, Dani, is alright I guess but she took your spot and the guys are starting to like her and forget about you. She isn't even guilty about it, either."_ He thought to himself. Next thing he knows Greg is coming in the door, "Hey buddy are you ok? You have been in here for quite some time and we just wanted to make sure your ok."

"Yea Boss, I'm fine I guess. I will be right there."

Greg nodded and closed the door again. Spike sighed and got up to put Lou's picture back in his locker. _"Time to pretend everything is good…"_ He thought as he walked out the door of the locker room.

**Ten Minutes later:**

"Alright guys listen up; we are going to work on hand to hand combat and then maybe later go patrolling." Greg informs as he looks around the table. The team looked overly tired today, granted that it was only Monday. "I figured since it is Monday, that we could all use an easy day, that is if we don't get any calls. Go hit the gym everyone."

Greg looked over to see Spike sneaking over to where babycakes was usually held. Greg had to admire his persistence but right now wasn't the time for his baby. "Spike, gym… now. Babycakes can wait for a couple of hours."

Spike paused and frowned as he looked from Greg to the closet. "Maybe later." He sighed as he turned on his heal and ran to catch up with everyone else.

They worked out for over an hour and a half and soon they were on patrol searching the city. Greg had paired Dani with Wordy, which she didn't mind because she found him very interesting. She liked listening to the team interact over the head set. It was very different from what she was used to. In New York, she had worked hard to earn a good reputation and after a year and a half, it had paid off. There were four people on her "team" including her. She had been the only girl, much like Jules; with mostly boys, she soon had been considered one of them, too. The SRU was very different though; they interacted differently and even gave advice to one another when it was needed. From Dani's eyes they were a close-knit family.

"So how do you like Toronto, Dani?" Wordy asked her, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"It's really nice. Its so much cleaner than New York and the traffic isn't as congested."

"I bet, is this job different from the NYPD?"

"Very much so. This team interacts so much more than my team. Ed was actually telling me how you guys go out for drinks after now and then after work. We never did that, sure the guys and I would hang around after our shift ended but we never went out for drinks."

"Yea, do you know that Boss is a recovering alcoholic?"

"Yea I knew that."

"I forget that you two go way back, sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it."

"So what do you like to-

"_Team one, hot call. Shooting in progress on 32__nd__ and Brooks, unidentified male, late 40s. its called Old Haunt restaurant." _Winnie informed the team as Wordy switched on the lights and siren.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he looked over to Dani who had taken up staring out the window.

"As ready as I will ever be." She replied with a faint smile.

** Five minutes later…**

"Witness says he was last seen heading up the stairs in the North Corner, no one has seen him since then." Jules informed the team as they got set up.

"How many are still in the building?" Sam asked.

"At least twenty, but that's hard to tell with a complex building like this one." She pointed towards the layout that had just been set up.

"Ok guys listen up, Sam and Jules take the South and sweep inward, Wordy and Ed take the West, and Spike and Dani you guys take the East." Greg instructed.

"Copy." Came the reply from the six members of the team members.

Dani and Spike made their way through their quarter sweeping every nook and cranny where the shooter could possibly hide. Their eyes were peeled and alert for anything suspicious. Dani had swept through buildings many times before and was very comfortable with doing this; it was something she was really good at too. Their footsteps were hushed and gentle against the hard wood flooring. Occasionally the other team member's voices were heard. As they made their way up the stairs to the next floor they heard footsteps a floor up.

Spike paused, "Activity on the second floor."

"Boss, we are going to see if we can get eyes and ears in for you."

"Sounds good, be careful guys…"

Spike got in front of Dani and made his way up the remaining stairs as Dani shielded him. As he snaked the long camera like snake through the crack in the bottom of the door, Sam's voice was heard over the headsets.

"Boss, we have a problem."

"What do you have, Sam?"

"There is a bomb in the south, second floor; it's a green gym bag."

"Spike what kind of activity do we have?"

"There doesn't seem to be any." he replied as he looked at the infrared screen.

"Ok, change of plans. Dani meet me back at the truck, Spike meet Sam and check out the bag. Jules are there any hostages over there?"

"Doesn't seem to be any, still searching though."

"Ok good."

After Spike finished packing up the camera they spilt up and went separate ways.

**Five minutes later:**

"Boss, it looks like our guy's name is Roberto Castiono, he's 37 and has quite a rep sheet. A couple straining orders against him, assault, and assault with a deadly weapon… it goes on and on." Dani informed.

"Does he have an address?"

"Yea, its 68th and Lexington. Want me to go check it out?"

"Probably would be a good idea. Let me know what you find. How are you doing Spike?"

"I think I have a plan, this bomb is complex but it hasn't ever met me." He said even though inside he was falling apart remembering everything that had happened last time he had seen a bomb.

"Ok, keep me updated. Sam, Jules how are we doing on getting the civilians out?"

"Almost done, sending last of them over to you." Jules replied.

"Ok, Wordy, Ed, did we find him?"

"No there isn't a sign of Roberto anywhere. He's in the wind." Wordy sighed.

"Ok guys, keep searching."

**Meanwhile at Roberto's apartment:**

As the attendant unlocked the door for her she noticed something right away, pictures. Lots of pictures everywhere, curious Dani moved forward after thanking the skeptical man. She walked over to where pictures had been suspended from the ceiling. Bewildered, she moved closer to make sure her eyes weren't playing a prank on her.

Her breathing quickened as she backed out of the room.

**Old Haunt restaurant: **

"All civilians are out now." Jules confirmed.

"Good. Spike how's it going?"

"Boss we have a problem." Spike and Dani's voices are heard at the same time.

_**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! yay finally updated! As always please review and let me know what you think. And thank you in advanced for the review. I seriously appreciate it…**_


	8. The Bomb

_**A/N: Hello guys! First off I just want to THANK YOU for all of the breath taking reviews. You guys are sooo WONDERFUL! Next I would like to thanks the always talented Andorian Ice Princess for all of their help as usual! As always please enjoy!**_

"Ok one at a time, Spike what do you mean there is a problem?" Greg asked as he looked over towards the building Spike was in.

"Boss this bomb was built so it wouldn't be destroyed; by this I mean that who ever created it didn't want it destroyed by anyone. I open this tiny box," he said as he fed feed of the box to Greg's phone. "And we all die."

"Ok, so do we have a plan to get this deactivated?"

"Maybe, I have liquid nitrogen, which will slow it down, and then maybe I can get the bomb to a vacant field for it to explode there."

"Sounds good, Ok Dani, what do you have?"

"Boss, this guy is a creep. I am sending you a picture now."

Greg looked down at his phone as the picture appeared. With a frown he looked over to Wordy and Ed who were coming out of the building.

"What's wrong boss?" Wordy asked as they walked passed Greg.

"Spike is having troubles with the bomb. He has a plan, I am just praying that it works." Greg sighed.

They all knew how it was, especially when it came to a bomb, and with Lou dying that made it so much worse. The tension was flying high, and everyone could tell.

"And Dani is freaking out at the moment…" he added as he showed the picture Dani had sent to him a minute ago.

"Do you want me to head over there, Boss?" Wordy asked.

"Yea probably a good idea… seeing that she is the rookie…" he smirked.

"**Hey! I heard that!"** Dani's voice was heard over the ear piece.

"Ok Dani I am on my way over. Stay right there and don't go into the room yet." Wordy instructed as he dashed towards the nearest SUV.

"Please hurry…" Dani replied as she looked around the room. _"How long has he been watching me?"_ she thought as she looked at the pictures. One after one, they showed her in action, grocery shopping, talking on the phone, getting in the car, and even getting coffee at Timmy's. Some of these pictures had to be at least a week old. There were even a couple of her and Greg outside the SRU. There were sticky notes on the wall full of notes on her. Her own personal file laid on the table next to a long forgotten glass of coffee. Just seeing herself on the wall sent goose bumps up her arms. She was trained not to let this bother her. She was attempting to not let this bother her, and failing, but it was so much harder that you would think.

There was a swish at the door, expecting it to be Roberto, she grabbed her gun out of its holster at her side and aimed it at the door. As soon as she saw that it was Wordy she lowered her gun and put it away.

"Whoa! Don't shoot me!" He raised his hands as if to surrender.

"I thought you were Roberto. You never even said anything about arriving here…" she panted.

"Oh yea… I am with Dani now, Boss."

"Thank you Wordy, keep me posted. How's it coming Spike?"

"Almost there…" Spike replied as he finished pouring in the liquid nitrogen into the capsule. _"It couldn't be any worse…" _Spike thought to himself. He was falling apart inside just looking at it. Every single thing that was attached to this bomb reminded him of that fateful day.

**Roberto's apartment…**

"Wow, these are you?" Wordy asked as they started to search Roberto's apartment.

"I guess…" Dani faded out as she searched through cabinets.

"I bet its kind of weird when you see yourself in action isn't it?"

"A little, I just can't believe that someone was watching me for how ever long, without me even knowing."

"I bet, hey look at this…" he said as he held up a diagram of a bomb.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"A little suspicious, huh?"

"Really suspicious, hey don't these substances help make a bomb?"

"They sure do. Hey Spike, we have a lot of nails and wires here could someone make a bomb out of these?"

"Oh yea, but if Roberto put nails in it that means he wanted to take out people, not buildings."

"But why put a bomb like that in a restaurant? I mean if your going to build a bomb for taking out people wouldn't you put it in a high population place?"

"Exactly, Boss I think someone needs to talk to the owner of this restaurant."

"You have a hunch Spike?"

"Sure do… I am coming out with the bomb now, do we have transportation?"

"Yes, transportation is standing by…"

Twenty minutes had come and gone and the bomb had been defused properly in the middle of a deserted field. Not one person had been hurt. While tension had still been running high, they were all very glad to have another case solved without any casualties. After debrief everyone started to head home. As Ed and Wordy left, they waved to Dani who was talking to Winnie. They stopped and joked around for a little bit when finally Wordy's phone rang.

Soon Greg, Spike, and Dani were the only ones left. Dani stopped and helped Greg with paperwork for a while, which ultimately made Greg very happy, when Spike came in and asked if he could talk to Dani for a minute. As he said this Dani's heart skipped a beat as she got up. She saw the look in Greg's eye as she handed him the stacks of paperwork that she had been doing.

"You're on your own, old man." She smirked.

"_Sergeant, missy!" _he retorted.

She laughed as she made her way to where Spike waited patiently.

"Hey Spike."

"I just want to say that I was mad, that you took his spot. But that didn't make what I did right."

"Hey, man, its ok. I understand completely, its really hard I know…"

"So you don't hate me because of it?"

"Why would I? Spike, I know you are hurting. You don't need to worry about it."

"Yea but that doesn't make me feel any better. I just wanted you to know that I am really sorry."

"Its ok, Spike."

"Want to go get a drink?"

"Sure a drink would be really nice."

"Hey Boss, want to go for a coke?" Spike yelled as they looked over to see that Greg was spying on them.

"Nah, I have too much paperwork thanks to Dani, to do you guys go and enjoy each other." He smirked as he held up his stack that Dani had just given him.

The two made their way towards the door, both of their minds traveling at a speed of one thousand miles per hour.

"Want me to drive?" Spike asked as he held up his keys.

"Doesn't matter."

_**A/N: There you go! Yea I know, some of you guys that reviewed, I told you I would update either Monday or Wednesday. DON'T HATE ME! I was way too busy to update so I am sorry for the inconvenience. Also, I am sorry about the bomb stuff. I am not a scientist (nor am I good at science) and I don't know what makes up a bomb. In addition, I also don't know if it would be legal to go to a empty field to "blow" up a bomb. Love my word there? XD More to come soon. Please review… **____** Most appreciated!**_


	9. Mystery Man

_**A/N: Hello! I am back so quickly, yes I know… couldn't stay away… I had this idea the other day and thought it would tie in nicely… this is a non Dani chapter and focuses more on the bad guys and gives a little insider on the toughest of the tough… As always thank you for the amazing reviews. Please read and let me know what you think…**_

"Yes sir, I understand. Yes, Roberto was framed for stalking Dani… No she has no idea… Yes sir…. We will, yes we still have the real photos. We will wait for your next instruction… Good Bye." Mark said into his phone as he walked down the sidewalk on a blistery afternoon. He was on his way to the store to grab some things before they got ready for another day of waiting for instructions. It seemed that everyday things got harder. Dani was starting to realize that she was being stalked, which ultimately made her paranoid. One slip-up and they would be done for. They also had to be extra careful because of her being a cop and of all of her cop friends.

Mark made his way into the convenient store, barely making eye contact with the store clerk, as he eyed the isles looking for what he needed. Finally, when he spotted the cleaning isle he made his way over. It was very late in the afternoon, there weren't very many people here, and occasionally he would see the average mom telling her kids to not touch anything, or talking on the phone about something. He remembered what it was like to have a family, how wonderful life was when you had a family to talk to. But he blew that some many years ago and since then he had never even looked back. He made the decision all by himself and after he did it seemed that he did a very good job being invisible. He had faked his own death and really it wasn't that hard. He was allegedly shot in the back and killed. But not one person was ever able to retrieve his body, therefore going invisible.

He finally stopped when he reached the bleach and mops. Picking up what he needed he made his way back up to the counter almost running a tall, broad-shouldered, bald man over.

"Sorry." He said as he stopped behind him him.

"Just a minute Soph, hey man, its ok." The guy said to Mark as he made way for him to get by, in the process dropping his wallet. As it laid open, Mark glanced down at the pictures that were visible. One was of a boy, a teen, and another of a new born girl. Soon the wallet was back in the man's pants.

_Wait a minute… those pants… are familiar… where have I seen them before?_ He thought as the man turned back to his conversation. Soon he was next in line for check out.

About ten minutes later he was walking down the road, _SHIT! He was a cop!_ He thought as he remembered the pictures from Dani when she wore the same exact pants. Soon he was walking into the old abandoned factory where he, Ryan, and Christian stayed.

_**A/N: Yes I know this is really short… but this was just an idea. Also the man that Mark ran into is someone familiar to us… lets see if you know who it is… I purposely didn't add his name. By the way, I just realized that I had turned off my anonymous reviews, but they are on now so anyone can review… so sorry if you wanted to review before but wanted to be anonymous. Now you can be. Please review and let me know what you think. One more thing, this may be the last of it for a few days because I am going to have a very hectic schedule for a while. Thanks again... And don't forget to review. **_


	10. The Man Inside a Demon

_**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry about the really long delay but it's been a tough month for me. But never fear I am back! As always thank you to everyone who has put up with me and my crazy ideas and for everyone that has reviewed. If you haven't reviewed yet I would love to hear from you. Please enjoy.**_

__"Are you sure?" Christian hissed into his phone as he looked down the street to where Dani was throwing stuff into the passenger seat of her car. She had no idea what was about to unfold in front of her in less than twenty-four hours. As she got into her car he noticed something that was out of place. "Mark, we may have a problem."

Dani shifted gears for what seemed to be the hundredth time in less than ten minutes. It was the day after a big blizzard, and the roads were terrible. She looked down to see that she was only going twenty miles an hour. _At this rate I will never make it to work_. She thought to herself as she grabbed her phone. It had been acting strange lately and she was hoping that Spike could take a look at it for her later on today. It was only last week that they grabbed a coffee, and in that time they learned that they had so much in common. She dialed Greg's number but after the fifth ring she frowned knowing he wasn't going to answer. So she dialed the front desk at the SRU, knowing that Greg would have to answer then.

"SRU." Winnie answered.

"Hey Winnie, its Dani, can I talk to Boss?" She said as she put her blue tooth in her ear, wanting to keep both hands on the steering wheel.

"Of course, is he not answering his phone?" she laughed as she waved Greg over.

"Hey Dani, where are you?"

"I am on the interstate; I am going to be a few minutes the roads are really nasty."

"Sounds good, let me know when you get here."

Twenty minutes later Dani walked into the SRU with only minutes to spare. As she walked by Winnie, she mentioned, "Sorry Winnie, I didn't stop by Timmy's. The roads are atrocious!"

Winnie laughed, "No problem, maybe we can grab something after we get of shift."

"We'll see. I have to go." She said as she dashed towards the locker room. She had exactly two minutes before she would officially be late. Being that she was new to this, this was the last thing she wanted.

Within a minute later she was making her way towards the briefing room. On days like this she was glad that she was a fast dresser. She stopped short when she saw that both Ed and Greg were standing outside the door talking to Commander Holleran. Ed nodded his head in Dani's direction making the others look in her direction. Something wasn't right, Dani could tell.

"Hey sorry I am late." She groaned. "My car is acting up again and the roads are horrible!"

There was an awkward silence between the four as Greg looked to Ed.

"Well get back to work now. I just wanted to inform about the situation." Holleran eyed Greg warningly as he turned on his heals and walked away.

"What's going on?" Dani asked curiously.

Greg looked overly tired and Ed rubbed his head as both sighed at the same time. "We'll talk about it later."

They walked into the briefing room and were met with curious eyes by everyone inside.

** Twenty Minutes Later…**

"Boss, when are you going to tell her?" Ed eyed Greg from the drivers seat.

"I don't know Eddie."

"Boss you have to tell her."

"I know, I will probably tell her after shift tonight so that way it doesn't cause any conflicts."

"She's going to be upset."

"Who wouldn't be? I mean if your training officer died would you _not_ be upset?"

"How did you know that he trained her?"

"I met him a couple times when he was training her down at the fifth. He was a nice guy."

"He probably had to be, along with being patient." Ed smirked.

"He really cared about her. He treated her as if she was one of his kids."

"Did they stay in contact?"

"I don't know Eddie." Greg rubbed his temples as he looked out the side window.

The team had decided that they were going to patrol for a while since there wasn't much of anything else to do. It had been a very long week for team one, hot calls every other day ending hours after beginning. Not to mention pushing everyone to their limits.

**Meanwhile…**

Dani and Wordy drove down the west side of Toronto; the roads had improved very little. Wordy noticed something suspicious happening on the right side of the road. while he pulled over, Dani reported it to Greg who gave them the go ahead.

One the sidewalk a man was screaming at a lady who was holding an infant baby in her arms. She had a terrified look in her eyes that only worsened when she saw Wordy and Dani.

"Is there a problem here?" Wordy asked as he got out of the driver's side.

"No problem, Officer…" the man looked at Wordy's nameplate, "Wordsworth." He offered them a fake smile.

"Wordy?" Dani whispered as she looked cautiously at the man, who now had a gun very visible from his waistband.

"Sir, we can help you out if you need something." Wordy tried again as he saw what Dani was worried about.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" the man screeched as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the woman. Instantly both Dani and Wordy raised their guns and pointed them at the man.

"Boss we have a problem." Dani whispered as Wordy began to negotiate the subject.

"Copy that, what's your location?" Greg asked as he looked to Ed who flipped the lights on.

After Dani gave the location, she turned back to what Wordy was doing.

"Can you tell me your name sir?"

"Christian."

_**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Thank you so much for reading. This was a hard chapter for me because I didn't know where I wanted this to go. I know this was a very long delay but I hope to get back into the swing of things soon. So please, please, PLEASE leave a review for me so I can see what you all think. More to come soon! **_


	11. The Beginning of the End?

"Ed do you have the solution?" Greg asked as he watched the rest of the civilians being escorted from the near by sidewalks and streets.

"No joy, looking for a better angle." Ed sighed as he tried to move around the trees that were blocking his view.

"Copy, Sam?"

"I have the solution." Sam replied as he watched Wordy, Dani, and the situation below from his scope.

"Copy, stand by. Spike, Jules, what do we have on this guy Christian?" he asked as he made his way towards the truck.

"Christian Milano, 35, has quite a colorful rap sheet." Spike shook his head as

Greg entered the truck.

"Colorful rap sheet, what do you mean?" Greg asked in interest as he looked over to see that Jules had the hostage's information up.

"Well he has been in and out of jail since he was 18. Assault, assault with a deadly weapon, kidnapping, resisting arrest, the list goes on and on."

"Does he have a family?"

"His dad died a couple weeks ago, it says that he was murdered, looks like he was police officer in New York."

"Does the father have a name?" Greg asked his attention instantly snapping to file.

"William Milano, looks like the murder is still under investigation. Guess he was a traffic cop, trained new rookies in his earlier years, it says."

Greg's mind instantly turned to the news he had gotten earlier, William was Dani's training officer, everything fit. "Ok," he sighed as he took his hat off to rub his head, "Jules what did you find?"

"Well Dani said that the woman was claiming to have never seen him before so I dug into her file to see what I could find. Jennifer Mayer, 31, apparently she is going through a divorce with Mark Mayer."

"Inside job?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't add up. Mark doesn't have a rap sheet, not even a speeding ticket."

"Does Mark have an address?"

"There is an address that his phone gets billed to. Do you want me to check it out?"

"Go, keep me updated. How is it coming Wordy?" Greg asked as he existed the truck.

"Boss, this guy knows how we do negotiations; he is dodging everything I say." Wordy sighed as he tried once more. "Sir, how did your baby get taken from you?"

"Rachel! I said RACHEL! Why can't you cops get it right?" Christian screamed.

"Please don't let him take my baby!" Rachel cried as she held her baby closer to her.

"Ma'am, please stay quiet." Dani ordered.

Jules pulled up to the address that was on Christian's record, as she slowly approached the house she noticed that the front door was wide open. Unsnapping her holster she quietly let Greg know that she had arrived and she was going to check the place out. As she hit the first step she saw a shadow looming in the distance. Very quietly she pulled her gun out and turned the flashlight on. As she moved farther into the house she noticed that it was just a chair that had been over turned. She picked up a file that lay nearby, as she picked it up some pictures fell out. Curious, she picked one of them up and looked at it for a minute. This picture was very familiar to her. She had seen the exact same picture in Dani's locker this morning when she and Dani were getting ready for shift change. It was an unusual picture that obviously had a story behind it.

_** "Morning Jules!" Dani said cheerfully.**_

"_**Hey, you seem to be in a good mood…" Jules chuckled as she finished unbuttoning her jacket.**_

_** "Had a pretty good weekend, Adam and I went out for the weekend." **_

"_**Sounds nice." **_

_** "It was!"**_

"_**Is this yours?" Jules held out a strange looking photo.**_

_** "Yea, thanks. It must have fallen out of my locker." Dani took it and taped it back on the locker door.**_

_** "That's a weird picture."**_

"_**Yea, my mom drew it for me when I was little. It's not the real one though; the real one is in a museum in Vancouver. They said she had amazing talent." Dani stared down at the artwork for a couple minutes before hanging it back in the locker.**_

_** "That's cool. Your mom sounds awesome." **_

"_**She..."**_

_** "Hurry up!" Ed pounded on the door. **_

_**Jules and Dani exchanged looks before hurrying to finish getting ready before heading out for shift change.**_

Jules began to read the file next, with a list that had obviously written in a hurry. It was a list of addresses that were near the SRU. There was also a file that dated back to nearly eighteen years ago.

"Hey Boss…"

"Yea Jules?" Greg answered as he walked away from the command truck.

"I have something you might want to hear."

"Go ahead, Jules." Greg turned and watched as Wordy continued to try to talk the subject down. The good thing was that the subject didn't appear to be escalating at all.

"Well there is a file that was on a table here, I think that someone has been watching you and Dani."

"What do you mean Jules?"

"Boss there is a file here that was dated back to over fifteen years ago. It has both yours and Dani's name on it, more than once too. There are also numerous pictures of you guys too. Some of them have to be pretty old."

"Spike! What is Christian's last name again?" Greg yelled as he dashed towards the truck.

"Christian Milano, why boss?" Spike looked up in curiosity.

"Wordy, get Dani out of there NOW!" Greg said as he ran back out towards the situation.

"Boss, what's going on?" Ed asked in concern.

"We have to get her out of there, NOW. Spike, I want you to cover Wordy."

"Copy that." Wordy and Spike said in unison.

"Boss, who is this guy?" Dani asked as Spike took over her spot. No one noticed the smirk that Christian was trying to suppress during all of this.

_**A/N: So there it was guys! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! More to come soon. Please don't forget to review either would love to hear from you! Haave a great rest of your week!**_


	12. Who Tells the Truth Anymore?

"Boss, what the hell is going on?" Dani asked as she turned off her headset.

"When was the last time you talked to William?"

"What are you talking about?"

"William Milano, your training officer, when was the last time you talked to him?"

"Mil? I haven't talked to him in a very long time why?"

"Did you know his son?"

"Greg, where are you going with this? I haven't talked to him in a while and he doesn't have a son. What's going on here?"

"Dani, that's his son out there. Jules is at his place right now and we are guessing that he has been watching you for a while."

"Boss there has to be a mistake. It can't be true!" Dani rubbed her, now red and puffy, eyes. She looked so tired, Greg felt bad for her.

"Dani, that's why I had to get you out of there, they are targeting you. Christian is probably the one messing with your car and calling you. We-"

"Boss, we can't know this for sure!"

"We can have Spike run some things on your phone, you know trace the number and what not."

"No, ok? Do you not think I haven't thought of this before? Greg, I know for a fact that Spike, or anyone else, would even be able to trace the phone number. It was pin pointed all over the place, not just here in Canada."

"Boss…?" Sam said into the headset.

"Yea Sam?" Greg turned his headset back on as he looked over at Dani who was obviously still processing what they just talked about.

"Dani, I want you to stay in the truck." He directed as she merely nodded.

"Boss, this guy is wearing me down. I am running out of options here." Wordy sighed as he tried to negotiate once again.

"Ok Wordy, let me try talking to him." Greg said as he came up behind Wordy.

"Hello Christian, my name is Sargent Greg Parker, how are you doing buddy?"

"You know my name." Christian smirked, "Where did that very pretty lady that was here go?"

"She had some other things to do. Can you tell me why we are here?"

"I just wanted my baby back. Rachel lied in court saying that she was the better parent. She even got her two faced sister to lie for her!" He pushed the gun into the woman's temple.

"Please… please… I don't even know you! Please don't take my baby!" She cried.

"Please stay quiet." Wordy instructed as he took on the role of shielding Greg.

"Christian, I am sorry about you father, William. That was a terrible way to go." Greg said sure that he would hit a soft spot.

"How do you know about my father?" Christian asked curiously as the smirk was wiped instantly from his face.

"Is that why you are here today, Christian?"

"Yea… no… I JUST WANT MY BABY BACK!"

"Boss…" Sam said nervously.

"Hold off a little longer."

"Christian, I know that it's hard to get over a death, especially when they are close to you."

"Don't go there! You don't know! No, my dad didn't want me! He was a cop he didn't have time for his family. All I want is my baby back so I can save my family!"

"I understand that you are under stress right now Christian, but this isn't how you want to end up. You kill either of these girls and you could spend time in jail. Do you really want to waste your life doing what your dad tried hard to protect you from?"

"Dad never protected me from anything. He didn't care about my mom or any of my siblings."

"Boss, Mil always cared about his family. He was always sharing pictures with me and the rest of the crew at the 20th." Dani said as she watched from the truck.

"Ok Dani, do you know why he would be upset?" Greg asked.

"Ask him about Mark."

"Christian, how do you know Mark?" Greg asked as he eyed the woman holding the baby, instantly she went wide eyed at the mention of his name.

"Mark? How do you know about Mark? Did he send you here? I should have known he would set me up!"

"Christian, is this why you're here?"

"Mark, he told me that she was going to take his baby away from him. So he asked me to come down here and stall her for a while. Make her think that she isn't responsible enough to raise Rachel on her own."

"Christian, her name isn't Rachel, so why don't you let this go and let's walk out of here."

Christian looked at his watch yet again, "I can't do that. I have to finish my job and I am not going to walk out of here until my job has been finished."

"Boss, I think he is stalling. He keeps looking at his watch." Ed said as he looked through his scope yet again.

"Jules, do we know where this Mark guy is?"

"He's a chameleon, Boss; no one ever knows where he is at."

"What about a job?"

"He works at a paper packing company, but he never showed up to work today." Dani said as she scanned the computer screen.

"Do we have an address for his house?"

"21st street and Lake View Road."

"Ok, on my way." Jules said as she headed for the door.

"I am going to meet you there, Jules." Dani said as she exited the truck

"Copy that."

"Christian, how do you know Mark?" Greg asked yet again.

"He set me up didn't he? I am sorry, so sorry; I didn't want to do this! He said he would kill my family if I did it. I didn't know what else to do…" Christian rubbed his eyes yet again as he put the gun down on the ground. Wordy jumped into action and put the handcuffs on Christian while Greg talked to the hostage and her baby.

_**Meanwhile… **_

Dani pulled up to find that Jules was already here. "Hey Jules, I am here."

At that exact moment Jules stepped out of the house. "Hey, you're never going to believe this…" She faded as they walked back up the stairs and into the house.

"What the hell?" Dani asked as she walked farther inside. "Please tell me that he has a permit for this." She said as she held up the sniper gun that laid on the table.

"He doesn't have a permit."

"So how the hell did he get his hands on this?"

"He had to be in the military or something; Winnie is working on the serial number right now. But that isn't the most disturbing part. Look at this." She said as she opened the door to what seemed to be a garage.

"What in the world?" Dani asked under her breath. As she looked around she noticed so much disturbing things that she wished she would have never seen before.

Dani walked farther into the room, around her was pictures and newspaper clippings from murders. She picked up a file that was as thick as a dictionary. Inside the folder, pictures and newspaper clippings from ten years ago. As she skimmed the newspaper clippings she saw something she had not seen in at least ten years. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Dani whispered loud enough that Jules could tell what she was saying…..

"What's wrong?"

"This case has been sealed for over twelve years, how in the world did he get this case?"

"Whose case is it?" Jules asked, her curiosity sky rocketing.

"It was a friend of mine's mom. What would Mark even want anything to do with this case?"

"This guy is just too weird for my liking." Jules shook her head as she started going through the books on his bookcase.

"Do you hear that?" Dani paused.

"Yeah." Jules said as she unsnapped the sidearm holder.

Dani pulled hers out and quietly moved towards the door. She turned around and looked towards Jules as she quietly turned the nob. Inside it was pitch black, Dani and Jules's flashlights shone on every corner of the room. Not finding any movement, Dani turned on the light. As the florescent light flickered to life, a web of string and post-it notes and pictures were hanging from the ceiling. Dani walked up towards the notes and was about to pull one down when Jules stopped her.

"Use your gloves, Just in case this does turn into a crime scene."

Dani slid her black gloves on and then pulled down the string on the web that was closest to her. _**'Must find her, she knows way too much.' **_ There was another bang against the wall. Both Dani and Jules jumped at the sound. Slipping into the dark corner, Jules slowly turned the door knob and turned her flashlight on. This time Jules started screaming, "SRU! Put your hands where we can see them and slowly come out of the room!" Slowly a young boy came out of the closet. He was obviously scared out of his mind seeing that he was shaking like crazy.

"I'm sorry! I hid when I hear d someone at the door!" the young kid, who looked no older than fourteen, said quietly.

"Do you know Mark?" Dani asked.

"I don't… don't know a… Mark."

"Does this man look familiar?" Jules held up a picture that Winnie had sent everyone of Mark.

"That's William!" The boy exclaimed.

Dani and Jules exchanged glances.

"_**Hey Jules, how's it going over there? We have taken Christian into custody. Have you found Mark?" **_

"Boss, there is a boy here who says his name is Julius Martini, can we get Spike to run him?" Jules asked as she watched Dani talking to him before uniforms took over.

"Why were you at this house Julius?" Dani asked as she stood with him by the police cars parked out front.

"I didn't mean to. The door was open and I had to get my money."

"What money?"

"Well see, I do Mr. Williams… Mark's… lawn every other week for him. See I am trying to save up money for this rad new gaming system..." Julius faded as he watched Dani's face. "Anyway, he told me that he was going inside to get something and then he never came back out. The door was open and there was no one inside. That's when I decided to look and see if he laid the money out for me somewhere."

"Did you see him leave?"

"No, I was in his backyard mowing when he must have disappeared."

"So then why did you hide in the closet?"

"Because, I saw that gun and I knew that something was up. Then when I heard you guys say that you were police I hid."

"And you thought that hiding in the closet and not coming out and talking to us right away was logical? That makes you seem suspicious."

"What can I say? I make bad choices when I am panicked." Julius shrugged.

Dani handed Julius over to the uniforms just in time to see that the rest of the team pull up behind Jules's SUV. Dani hurried over in time to see Ed's aggravated look, Greg and Wordy didn't look much better. "What's wrong boss?" Dani asked as she dashed over to where everyone was standing. Jules looked just as confused as she did.

"Do we have _any_ idea where Mark is?" Greg asked desperately.

"I want to know how he got his hands on that sniper." Ed said.

"Boss?" Winnie asked through the headset.

"Go ahead Winnie."

"There is a man on the phone who wants to talk to Dani."

"Do we have a name for this mysterious man?"

"William Milano?"

Greg looked to Dani who turned white as a ghost. She stood frozen in place, never bothering to take her eyes off of Greg. "Boss, I thought you said that Mil was dead." She whispered. Greg didn't know what to say, he looked to Ed for help, but Ed looked just as helpless as he did. Spike shifted on his feet and Jules looked from Wordy to Sam as the tension seemed to skyrocket. No one knew what to say or do. They just stood there. It was Winnie who broke the silence.

"Boss? What do I tell him?"

"Let me talk to him." Dani was the first one to speak.

"Are you sure?"

"Boss, I am the only one who would know for sure whether or not that was Mil. So please let me talk to him."

"Okay, let's go to the truck first though. I want to hear everything this guy says."

Greg gave orders to the others to find whatever they could on Mark. Ed and Dani walked towards the command truck just in time to hear Winnie put him on the line.

"Hello, is this Daniela?" The man asked.

"Yes you are, who is this?"

"Hi Dani."

_**A/N:**__** Hey everyone! I am so sorry about this terrible wait… I have been so busy here lately and I couldn't seem to find any time for writing. But never fear! I am back! :D So originally I was going to make this the last chapter for finding Mark and all of that but it just seemed to carry out way too long. So what do you think? Let me know! And have a great day! :D **_


End file.
